Family Alive
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Tony fed up with Gibbs and everyone treating him poorly resigns and leaves with his deep secrets about people that are alive he is protecting. But when Gibbs and the team get injured a year later some people who are meant to be dead are alive.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Tony fed up with Gibbs and everyone treating him poorly resigns and leaves with his deep secrets about people that are alive he is protecting. But when Gibbs and the team get injured a year later some people who are meant to be dead are alive.

* * *

 **Set in Season 3**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Tony watches as the team leave to go and celebrate the end of a case. Tony's arm was in a sling from a bullet. Honesty why didn't they believe it was a bullet? Not like wood could do this damage. Tony had to go back tonight to the hospital because of his lungs. Not one person but Palmer had asked about his health of spending a day in a cold container. Tony sighs he knew he didn't trust Gibbs and McGee anymore and he didn't really trust Ziva. Tony knew it was dangerous for him to not feel someone on his six. If Kate was here he would be fine. They are like brother and sister.

Tony slams his fist on the desk.

"What are you doing DiNozzo?" Tony asks his self, "I have spent longer here then I should"

Tony sits down and writes his letter of resignation. Printing off a copy he walks up to Director Sheppard's office and knocks on the door.

"Come in", Jenny calls

Tony walks in eyes hard. And hands the Director his letter. Jenny looks at it in shock.

"Why Agent DiNozzo?" Jenny asks

"I have been here to long Director. You have read my file I only stay in places for two years this is nearing year 5. I need to leave", Tony says

"That is not the reason", Jenny says

"I don't trust my team. If I can't trust them to have my six I can't be here. It is too dangerous. So I am moving on Director. It has been a pleasure working for you", Tony says

"What about I transfer you?" Jenny offers

"No. I am not staying with NCIS. I honestly should have quit when Kate … when Kate was shot. I am clearing out my desk now Director", Tony says pulling out his badge and gun

Looking at them he knew he couldn't do this anymore. He cared about the team. But he was hurt. Deeply. Leaving would help him.

"My badge and gun Director. I hope whoever replaces me will be worthy of that badge and gun", Tony says putting both items on the desk

"Are you sure? No turning back once you walk out that door", Jenny replies

"I know. Tell everyone I will come back to help if needed. Palmer has my number. Just ask him. But only in an emergency. I will be out of contact for a while. Goodbye Director Sheppard been a pleasure working under you this short period of time", Tony says walking calmly out the door

Tony walks down to his desk and packs his belongings. Jimmy was waiting for him and takes the box of stuff from Tony's desk. Tony picks up Gibbs medal box and deposited it on Gibbs's desk with the keys.

"Ready Tony? We need to get you to the hospital", Jimmy asks

"I am ready Palmer lets go", Tony says walking out of NCIS

Tony's second phone goes off. While he was at the hospital

"K why are you calling?" Tony asks

"Just wanted to see if your ok. Are you lungs fine? What about the gun shot?"

"I am fine. Tell Kel that too", Tony replies

"When are you coming to us?"

"Soon Katie. Soon", Tony says hanging up

Soon Tony leaves America and NCIS. Leaving behind a giant gap in Team Gibbs. And leaving Agent McGee and Officer David to handle Gibbs's famous temper…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE MAY EVERYONE HAVE A GOOD 2017!**

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

 _2 Years Later…_

* * *

Team Gibbs haven't been the same since Tony quit. Things where a lot more tense now. Gibbs temper had made many more enemies. Gibbs had orders McGee to find DiNozzo but he had fallen of the earth. There was no sign of him. Jenny ordered Burley to come back and take the place of senior agent. Gibbs raged about it but Jenny was firm. She told Gibbs:

"Agent DiNozzo is not coming back. You need to come to teams with what you all did", Jenny says before shoving him out of her office.

Soon it came clear what they did to Tony. Many Agents made comments and team Gibbs put them together. Gibbs felt bad he had hurt his senior field agent who was like a son to him. The question was why Tony never talked to him. But he could see now what everything had done to his agent.

Even after 2 years they still hadn't found Tony.

Abby had been angry for a while with Gibbs and the rest of the team. She barely spoke to Gibbs, McGee and Ziva. But she did see where she went wrong. Not treating Tony well. She so badly wanted to find him. But it was useless.

Ducky sighs he missed Anthony. Looking back on everything he should have paid more attention to the young Man.

Today the team were on a Turkish ship when it exploded with Gibbs inside. Gibbs was rushed to hospital with serious injuries. Burley had taken over the case on the ship will the others went to see Gibbs who was in a coma.

"When do you think he will wake up?" Abby asks doctor Todd Gelfand

"I don't know. We don't know why he is in a coma", Doctor Gelfand says

* * *

 _Italy_

* * *

"Aunt Kate please may I go out with my friends?" a teenage Kelly Gibbs asks her Aunt

"Kelly you need to be careful", Kate says with a sigh

"Everyone thinks we are dead. How can I change that?" Kelly asks, "How is Uncle Tony going to find her?"

"He is the best", Kate replies

"Caitlyn I have word about your former team", Ari says coming in

"Do I need to hear this?" Kelly asks

"Go ahead Ari", Kate replies

"There has been an explosion", Ari says hesitantly

"Who?" Kate and Kelly ask

"Agent Gibbs he has been rushed to hospital and my last intel is he is in a coma", Ari says with regret

"I want to see my Dad!" Kelly says all plans she had forgotten to her only thinking of her father

"Kelly it is too dangerous", Kate replies

"He needs me Aunt Kate. You know it and so does Uncle Ari! Please Auntie Kate", Kelly begs

"No", Kate replies

"Caitlyn the time has come. We will be there to protect her", Ari states

"What about Tony?" Kate asks

"Tony will find out and he will have to as you say live. Kelly and Agent Gibbs need each other", Ari says pushing the idea

"Please, please, please Auntie Kate", Kelly asks with a pout

"Fine! But at the first sign of trouble we leave. Do you hear me?" Kate orders

"Fine", Kelly says smiling

"Go pack. Ari get our fake passports", Kate orders not happy

"Already on it. You doing what needs to be done my Caitlyn. Now go and pack", Ari says

"I swear I am dealing with more then one teenager", Kate grumbles leaving to pack

Ari hoped he had made the right choose to come out in the open.

"Anthony is going to kill me", Ari muttered as he goes to get things ready

* * *

 _Unknown Location_

* * *

Tony was tracking the terrorists that had Shannon Gibbs. He had been tracking them for a while. He had been injured a number of a times trying to protect both Kate, Kelly and finding Shannon. He was still hurt by Gibbs and the rest but he would never let him down. Tony knew if Gibbs knew he would do everything to find Shannon. But Tony didn't want Gibbs or anyone but himself hurt. So he took on the job. So this is what he had always been doing. When Kate had to go into witness protection with Ari, Tony took it on himself to hide them with Kelly who he had hidden for a long time. Now all he had to do was find Shannon. And survive long enough to have Gibbs be angry with him for quitting AND for hiding such a large secret from him…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
